Northern Star
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: Part of the Celebrity Skin series. Trish Stratus is normally a smart woman. However, a man has got her head in a daze and she is in love. But what happens if the man of her dreams is less than perfect? Ties into to another CS fic ONE SHOT


Trish Stratus rolled over on the hotel bed and looked at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet for about the hundredth time that night.

_He should have been here hours ago, _she told herself, growing angry again despite her best efforts to stay unaffected. _Where the hell is he?_

She pulled back the sheets and walked to the bathroom, where she splashed icy cold water on her face in a bid to extinguish the heat in her features from her vicious thoughts. She was determined not to cry over him again, she knew that she had already shed far too many tears over the man.

It was her own fault to get involved with a guy with a reputation for being a player. Although she hadn't told anyone of her secret trysts, she knew what the reactions of her friends would be if she had.

_But they don't know what he's like when it's just us. How sweet and caring he could be, calling me his Northern Star and telling me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world._

She had repeated the same words to herself on every occasion that he had stood her up or been late or called to cancel their plans. She knew that sometimes it was because someone had phoned him up asking him to go for a few beers.

The rational part of her brain had often told her that she would never melt his cold icy heart, but her romantic streak won that argument every time. She was determined to give him a chance to really admit how he felt for her, and Trish knew that when he did it would be to admit how much he loved her.

Their fling had started casually enough. They had travelled from a house show to their hotel together one night nearly a year before. Upon arrival, they discovered that his booking had been lost and there were no other rooms available. Generously, Trish had offered that he stay in her room with her, on the couch or the floor.

However, after a few drinks, their urges had gotten the better of both of them and they had wound up sleeping together.

The next morning they had initially felt embarrassed about what had gone on, but a month later, it ended up happening again, and it had continued from there.

_I'm surprised the guys on the roster haven't figured it out yet because there are times when we have been less than subtle._

However, it had been Randy who'd insisted that they keep their encounters between the two of them.

"It's not that I don't like you," he'd told her. "I just don't think it's any of those guys business. And we wouldn't want people to start talking. I'm a private person and I would like my life to stay my own."

Faced with this reasoning, Trish had agreed and their secret sleepovers and meetings away from prying eyes had continued. They had never been out on a real date, choosing to get takeaway in their hotel room, all under the illusion he had made that they didn't want to be bothered by petty gossip. But Trish was getting to the point where she wanted the whole world to know. Although sneaking around had been fun at first – it felt as though the two of them had their own special secret and when they were together they were the only two people in the world – it was starting to wear her down and she just wanted a normal relationship with her man.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Springing off the bed, Trish ran excitedly across to answer the door, pausing momentarily to assess her appearance in the full length mirror next to the wardrobe. She had on her robe, under which she was wearing a bright red lace bra that pushed her boobs to the sky and matching hot pants. Satisfied that she looked fantastic, she opened the door, letting the robe swing open and flashed her 100 watt smile.

"Hi," Matt Hardy greeted, before looking down at her revealing outfit and turning as red as her lingerie. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you."

Trish quickly pulled her robe tightly around her body, aghast. "Sorry," she stammered, "I didn't mean to give you an eyeful there. What can I do for you, Matt?"

"Well," Matt began, pulling his eyes away from her body and regaining his composure. "I was just wondering if you had some mouthwash I can use? I forgot mine."

Trish walked to her bathroom, picked up a bottle and took it back out to the Hardy, who thanked her and left.

Back in her room, the WWE Diva sat down on the couch and looked out at the clear night sky. The stars and moon shone down, illuminating the night sky and she let her mind wander.

_What if I made some kind of announcement about our relationship? _She thought to herself. _Maybe he's waiting for me to make some kind of grand romantic gesture that would prove to him how I feel. He could be scared. That might be why he acts so aloof._

In fact, when they were alone, sometimes Randy seemed to act as though he didn't feel anything for her at all apart from lust. She surmised that he probably was just shy and playing his cards close to his chest.

Trish thought about the various ways she could prove her love for the man who had yet to show.

_I could mention it to one of the dirt sheet writers, then it would be on the internet in about two seconds. Or I could say something about it on RAW. Interrupt an interview or whatever and tell the viewing public that we are together._

A small voice in her head began to tell her that doing that would probably cost her her job, but she swatted it away, choosing to stay with her fantasy of announcing on live television how she felt.

_And if I did that, there's no way he could deny his feelings anymore._

The WWE's top diva was beginning to lose all sense of rational thought, and was enraptured by the thought of making the bold move.

_Vince can't do anything, he knows I'm a top draw._

For a few moments, the Toronto native even contemplated videoing one of her steamy sex session with him and "leaking" it online. That way people would have actual proof that they were together.

Another knock at the door once again pulled her out of her thoughts. This time she rose slowly and took time to tie the cord on her robe to avoid any more potentially embarrassing situations with other men on the roster.

Opening the door, her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was him.

"Hey babe," Randy Orton whispered as he walked past her in the room. "Sorry I was held up. Bumped into Dave and he insisted I join him for a drink in the bar."

Trish followed him to the bed like a puppy. Before she had become involved with the former WWE champion, she'd heard all about his reputation. But when they had hooked up that first night, she had been adamant she would not become just another notch on the bedpost.

"Nearly all of what's said about me is bullshit," he'd reassured her when she'd told him of her fear. "I don't mess around, trust me."

And she had. When she'd heard the Divas talking about how Randy had been seen with another woman, she'd dismissed it out of hand. She was convinced that he had changed, that she had made him a one woman man.

As she looked at him, Trish knew that she held his heart and that pretty soon the whole world would know about it.

Tear his heart cold as ice, it's mine.


End file.
